The Titan, Sins of a Solar Empire
by Apoclypse666
Summary: I made this because of the things my flagship Titan, Marza class Dreadnought from Sins of a Solar Empire It's not a category has done. Some things happened, mostly made up. The Titan is the last of the fabled first fleet, and is going to fight back.


The Vasari was coming. Their fleet was looming large in the viewport. Titan, the Marza class Dreadnought was one of the many other ships standing in their way. Garda Class Flak Frigates were in great abundance because the opposing admiral loved fighters and bombers. The Second fleet was ready to fight the approaching Vasari.

The captain, nicknamed Gutleib for his abnormal luck, looked out a side window.

"Take a good look at Naeve. Heck, it might be the last planet we ever see."

He looked out again and saw that there were four capital ships. FOUR! The Titan was the only Capital ship in second fleet.

"Wait to release bombers, wait until the fighters are already occupied."

Gutleib looked at the front viewport. "If there is such thing as a God, let's hope he saves us."

Several hundred fighters and bombers crowded the window, all shooting and being shot at.

"Sir! Autocannons request permission to fire." Said his aide.

"Tell them permission granted, but prioritize the bombers. They're already killing some of the Garda's."

Fighters and bombers were being destroyed by the dozen, but there were still more.

"Release bombers to attack frigates."

"Sir? Don't you want to hurt the capital ships?" asked his aide.

"Yes, but our bombers can take out a few extra lasers on their own by blowing up frigates. Besides, they can't easily replace the frigates right now, but they can easily repair the capitals."

"Very good sir."

The bombers followed his orders. They knew that he was a tactical genius. Slowly some frigates were torn apart.

"Prepare to launch missile barrage."

"Standby to launch missile barrage." Repeated his aide.

"Standing by." Reported a ensign over a radio.

"Priority the Jarrassul Evacuator"

"Prioritize the Jarrassul Evacuator"

"Prioritizing. Prioritized."

"Anyone want to dedicate this barrage?" Gutleib asked over the speaker system.

There was no reply. Then the ensign of the missile bay said over the speaker. "Katie, will you marry me?"

Gutleib had spent time as an Advent prisoner and in that time learned how to use psychics. She said yes.

"Come up to the bridge and I'll marry you." He said over the speakers. I also have an announcement. Two actually. We have stood together through long work days, repetitive drills and many battles. We are some of the best. We ARE the best. We have seen many suns and many planets. We have even seen our hidden Terra. But this is it. This is our finally. We will go out with a bang. Our wills have been recorded, our last wishes fulfilled, and now we will have no regrets in the face of this despicable enemy! Remember first fleet! Remember when the navy looked up at first fleet! And then what happened, the Vasari killed them all except us. Now, we will make them pay for that mistake, even if it cost us our lives!" he could hear the crew cheering through the sealed blast doors of the bridge. "And for the second announcement," he left the speakers on and went to his aide. "Hala, will you marry me?"

She looked him in the eye, tears threatening "Yes."

Ten minutes later, the ensign was married to Katie, and Gerhardt, better known as Gutleib, was married to Hala.

"This last missile barrage will be dedicated to our marriages. May the damage done be a fraction of how happy our marriages will be. FIRE!"

There was a brief pause, and then he saw hundreds of missiles speed towards the Jarrassul. Some branched of and slammed into frigates, causing shield mitigation levels to rise on their sides as auto cannon and lasers collided into the weakened front shields. Then he saw something, a small hole in the Jarrassul's shield, and several missiles heading through it. A continuous stream of missiles came from his ship, but he paid them no head. One of the Missiles was heading towards the fuel recycler, another towards the bridge and a third at the shield generator. The Jarrassul slowed, and then stopped. The bridge watched in awe as the Evacuator exploded when they never even closed on it.

The other three capital ships immediately changed course. "Men and woman; please know that the Evacuator was just destroyed by us! Several other frigates have bean severely crippled by the mitigation in the wrong areas, leaving their bows undefended. We have severely hurt them, but prepare for closer battle, there approaches three capital ships."

"Admiral, we received a report from the Titan."

"Send it through."

"Admiral, we destroyed the Jarrassul, but we are under heavy fire!"

The admiral leaned forward.

"Shields are gone. Our fate awaits us. I am sorry Admiral; this star system is lost, as is Second Fleet."

"Get me a view of the Titan from one of the Garda's."

A view of the heavily damaged Titan appeared on his holographic projector. It was severely damaged, past the point that a normal ship would have survived. Suddenly, his view cut out and was replaced by a new angle. "What happened?" he asked his aide.

"We have lost communications with that ship." Replied his aide.

The Admiral looked at the Titan in time to see it launch one of its nuclear missiles. It struck another capital ship that was obviously about to be destroyed. And it was, the radiation killed it and it slowly imploded and fell apart. The view changed three more times and on his last view, several seconds before it vanished too, he saw the Titan ram one of the other two capital ships. Then it began to fall into an asteroid and disappeared from radar. Then, his view cut out once more and was not replaced. He sighed. Three hundred ships and the Titan lost.

All in a day's work.


End file.
